The Moment Spirit Halloween
The Moment Spirit Halloween is a third Made-For-TV Movie written and created by Krista Ulrich. This event takes place on October 2021. Plot Inside the Moment Spirit Value, there is a man Quentin, who is stealing candies from every apartments. He uses plank of woods to block the residents, but he did something else in 5B. He traps Kendra, Sam, and Keiko in the bedroom, traps Flint in the bathroom, and hung up Ty. Then, he took every candies, and leave the apartment, but blocks Jeanne off from her front. Rhonda and Satoshi are on their date again. Krista discovers that all the candies are gone. Tim, Alexia, Riley, Charlene, Lop, and Sid saw that happening, too. This all becomes problem, too. When the doorbell ring, Krista's cats, Roxy and Kaede, woke up, and Lop's dog, Rufus, makes the barking noise. Chief Nellie Milton responded to the door, about the candy thief. At the Moment Spirit Value Apartment, Jeanne was rescued. With a pair of couples coming, also Tsukiko, Tomiko, and Yuri appear on the scene, alongside with Dallas John. Though, TP-TH-7's idols were threatened by a candy thief as their story. Everyone helped out by rescuing them inside of the apartment building. Then, after they saved everyone at the apartment building, the Moment Spirit members went to the police station, and they found out that Quentin is a candy thief and monster creator. He wanted revenge after Orphah's place was repossessed. His ID card was left behind at one of the house of Sandusky while in process of stealing candies. In Japan, TP-TH-7 members went back home. Tsukiko was about to write the report about the candies being stolen in Sandusky. Tsukiko mentions Orphah's Burgers and Fries not being a good restaurant to her, due to the disgust that she had with mushrooms. The Moment Spirit went through stores of Sandusky, and the candies were also stolen, too. Then, the Moment Spirit went to Cedar Point HalloWeekends on the Saturday. They rode Millennium Force as the first stop in order to visit Sarah and Valerina. Then, they rode Steel Vengeance, Valravn, GateKeeper, Top Thrill Dragster, Raptor, Magnum XL-200, Rougarou, Maverick, and Wicked Twister before haunted attractions begin. Then, they also rode GateKeeper and Valravn again. The band went through haunted haunted house Hexed. Then, they got the bag of popcorn, and went through ScreamWorks. A lot of moments happen. Then, they went through the other zones, Cornstalkers and Cut Throat Cove. They also rode Steel Vengeance before going through Blood on the Bayou. After that, they rode Millennium Force. Then, the next night, they were encountered by the ghost named Lady Ghost. Then, Quentin's assistant reveals to be Lady Wolfess. Later at night, the band plan on something, but Rhonda was about to leave. TP-TH-7 members have a story full of it. Few former and current KONAMI staffs have supernatural situation and transformation, and the twenty ended up being vampires at the end. The Moment Spirit went to the castle that is owned by Lady Vampiress. While she left for a while, the band were having conversation about going to the Nocturna's home. Then, they left for the plans. Quentin and Lady Wolfess are in one lab. They're planning to create monsters, and they still have candies. On the next day, the Moment Spirit headed to Cleveland Airport just to pick up TP-TH-7 members. Then, at night, there were several zombies roaming around the house. One of them was Tsukiko. Then, they entered the apartment building. Everyone went to Charles and Stone Prosthetic Center for the tour, but Ty was unable to go, due to his prosphobia. Ty ended up becoming a zombie. Later, Krista and Tim went to search for Ty, did the distraction around zombies, and both ended up becoming zombies just as Ty leaves. This leaves the other members their fear. Lop and Sid cured the zombie effects on Krista, Tim, Ty, and Tsukiko. Then, Ty uses his megaphone to make the zombies leave. Then, the band went to the Nocturna home, and visited there with the family. Count and Countessa were more welcomed, and Valerina was in, alongside with Red and Kamira. Then, it was getting past bedtime for the band, so they left early. The Moment Spirit's house gets transformed into a haunted house for their revenge against Quentin and Lady Wolfess. Emily went to the house, alongside with Leyla. The Moment Spirit Value join in. In their costume form, all apartment leaders are zombies, all female non-leading roommates are witches, and all male non-leading roommates are Frankensteins. TP-TH-7's idols were dead, due to the sun overexposures, leaving the members becoming ghosts. The Moment Spirit members were transformed into vampires by Lady Vampiress, Rhonda and Satoshi were mummies, and Dallas John was the knight. The candies were returned back to the Moment Spirit house. While this happens, Reeves Strong members, Ronald, Landon, George, Michael, and Jessica are on the road. When the battle begins, Quentin and Lady Wolfess arrive, and they found out about the haunted house. They didn't grab the candies on time, due to TP-TH-7 members as ghosts. Then, they went in Rhonda's room, where it's all sandy. Rhonda and Satoshi start freaking the bad guys out. TP-TH-7 members hide the candies in the lock box. Then, they encountered the knight, which is Dallas John. Though, he kicked Quentin right in his nozzle spot. Then, the two bad guys attempt to hide somewhere in the house. They didn't go to the basement to hide over, due to Frankensteins. They also didn't go to the kitchen, due to witches. They didn't grab the candies on time, due to zombies. Then, they went upstairs. The vampires freeze both of them, tied them to the rope, and make them fall from the side of the house, being hung up. Then later, Chief Milton came, alongside with Lady Ghost and Lady Vampiress. She arrested Quentin and Lady Wolfess while Lady Ghost and Lady Vampiress were scolding Lady Wolfess for what she's done. After everything's back to normal by Emily, Reeves Strong members ended up fighting with the Moment Spirit, and then the five bad guys get arrested by Chief Milton after the fight. The next day, the Moment Spirit is cured of vampirism. Then, the band, alongside with 5B people and TP-TH-7 members helped out returning candies back to the righful owners. Then, the band went to the Costume Party before Halloween Day. Then, on Halloween Day, the protagonists, including the zombies, start dancing to a Michael Jackson Halloween song. Characters New Characters * Quentin Gross * Lady Wolfess * Lady Ghost * Lady Vampiress * Sandusky Zombies Returning Characters * Krista Ulrich * Tim Tsukuda * Alexia Upton * Riley Tomnumber * Charlene Henry * Lop Carol * Sid Winter * Ty Pennington * Kendra Blood * Flint McCollough * Sam Mysterina * Keiko Hamada * Tsukiko Uchida * Tomiko Kai * Yuri Moto * Rhonda Warren * Satoshi Nakamura * Dallas John Davids * Sarah Mysterina * Valerina Nocturna * Red Nocturna * Kamira Nocturna * Count Nocturna * Countessa Nocturna * Ronald Reeves * Landon Andrews * George Bannister * Michael Book * Jessica Yates-Reeves * Nellie Milton * Emily Radske * Leyla Cameos * Jeanne Armstrong * Roxy * Kaede * Rufus * Caleb Jones * Lilith Jones * Leigh-Anne Lexington * Tammi Allen * Noah Roberts * Renee Thomas * Ben Badley * Amanda Travis * Anthony Baxter * Jennifer Alexson * Ji-Hun Chung * Belinda Smith * Pam Lucas * Violet Moore * Kathleen Kisaki * Natasha Nicksburg * Sophie Pashmaker * John White * James William * Scarlett Seabrookes * Mike Sumimoto * Bruno Ryan * Zoey Megdalina Mentioned Characters * Orphah Blinkley * Haruka Sato * Mizuki Matsumoto * Megumi Yamazaki * Tsubasa Abe * Katsuro Takahashi Settings New Settings * Quentin Gross's Lab * Lady Vampiress's Castle * The Nocturna Home Returning Settings * The Moment Spirit's House * The Moment Spirit Value Apartment * TP-TH-7's House * Cedar Point Settings in Flashback * Reeves Strong's House Mentioned Settings * Orphah's Burgers and Fries * Charles and Stone Prosthetic Center Trivia * TP-TH-7's idols were threatened while their candies were being stolen. * This is one of the movies that TP-TH-7's idols were dead. * The Moment Spirit Halloween is a seasonal made-for-TV movie, alongside with The Moment Spirit Pixies, The Moment Spirit Vacation Case, and The Moment Spirit Christmas. * The Moment Spirit has already earned vampiric stone since Krista's Vampire Life from the Original trilogy. * Quentin Gross should have been arrested earlier if he took the candies from the stores without paying them. He has five-finger discount. Though, he is good at hiding. * The movie has three Ladysupernatural sisters. One is evil, while the other two are good. * This marks the first appearance of the Nocturna home. * This is the third time Tsukiko Uchida's idol becomes a vampire. The first time was The Moment Spirit, the second time is The Moment Spirit: Krista's Vampire Life. * Krista Ulrich, Tim Tsukuda, Ty Pennington, and Tsukiko Uchida were zombies in one portion of the movie. Category:The Moment Spirit Movies Category:Made-For-TV Seasonal Movies Category:Sequel Trilogy Movies